


Кошачья территория

by Remira



Series: Кошачья территория [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «АУ. На <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/f2892a9b5383f13787eaac5812208b63/tumblr_mgr3xkcGiz1qzb3e9o1_r1_500.jpg">арт</a> с Рейши и Суо-львом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачья территория

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг: Стрейн!Микото, квази-зоофилия, обоснуй за гранью фантастики и шит белыми нитками.  
> И ещо: вот [так](http://i54.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0125/2b/9ed44308844aa550d41104fe7e6d512b.jpg) по канону выглядит кабинет Мунакаты. Но мне странно видеть его совсем без книг, поэтому я сделал вид, что стеллажи находятся с четвёртой стороны, недоступной зрителю.

Мунаката любил кошек. Они были милыми, тихими и незаметными. И крайне самостоятельными. Отличными антидепрессантами. К сожалению, должность не соответствовала, а работа не позволяла завести себе пушистую любимицу.  
Работа же и восполнила это упущение, правда на свой, извращённый лад...

Когда лейтенант Авашима приносит ему приказ о передержке в штабе Скипетра стрейн и увесистую папку с досье на объект – Манакате чудится дурной розыгрыш. Скипетр не является приютом для домашних зверушек, в Институте отлично это знали. Именно так он и говорит лейтенанту. Та в ответ пожимает плечами:  
– Сказали, что он особенный и помещение для него не успели подготовить.  
– У нас и подавно нет подходящих условий.  
– У нас есть вы.  
Лицо Авашимы настолько невозмутимо, что Мунаката даже не находит, что на это можно возразить. Великие умы в белых халатах, вероятно, совсем из этих своих умов выжили, раз считают, что Синий Король согласится стать сиделкой их фрику. Тем не менее, приказ подписан лично Золотом Королём, и тихое негодование – единственное, что ему остаётся.  
Стрейн оказывается угрюмым молчаливым парнем. Ладно сложённым, ростом с самого Рейши. У него рыжие взлохмаченные волосы, равнодушные жёлтые глаза, чуть скруглённые кошачьи уши. И хвост. С кисточкой на конце. Если бы не этот хвост, стрейн добавил бы Мунакате лишней головой боли – сложно контролировать существо, на лице которого не отображено ни единой эмоции.  
Мунаката улыбается краешком губ, в пол-уха слушая болтовню сопровождающего объект лаборанта. И следит за хвостом. Тот не замирает ни на секунду, кнутом хлещет по длинным ногам, изгибается, метёт по полу. Нервничает, – понимает Рейши. Если у него инстинкты животного, оно и не удивительно. На инструктаже присутствует Скипетр практически в полном составе, а сотрудники хоть и пытаются держать вежливо-внимательное лицо, всё равно с интересом посматривают в сторону стрейн. Тут и человек-то занервничал бы.  
Лаборант заканчивает свою речь, делает шаг вперёд, и Мунакате приходится с неудовольствием перевести взгляд на него. В руку вкладывают тонкий, слабо мерцающий браслет – молекулярный поводок.  
– Это, – учёный подцепляет пальцами свободно болтающийся на худой шее широкий шипастый ошейник, – лимитер на силу. Блокировать её полностью, боюсь, мы не можем, и так пришлось вмешаться в сенсорику, чтоб зацепить контроллеры, но нанести серьёзный урон зданию он не сумеет.  
Рейши недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, игнорируя всколыхнувшуюся за спиной волну шепотков. Значит, если этой кисе вовремя не почешут животик – она не сможет разнести им штаб по камушкам. Замечательная новость. Пожалуй, стоит ещё раз внимательно перечитать документацию – если для настройки лимитера пришлось вмешаться в нервную систему, силища там должна быть скрыта немереная. Занятного питомца им подкинули...  
– Лимитер запрограммирован на вас, – продолжает тем временем лаборант. – При проявлении агрессии воздействует непосредственно на нервные окончания. Вам может показаться жестоким подобное, но, поверьте, это единственное, что он понимает.  
Мунаката кивает. Ситуация и этот щуплый очкарик нравятся ему всё меньше.  
– Пожалуй, на этом всё. Вам потребуется подписать сопутствующую документацию и... вот ещё что. Он любит молоко.  
– Молоко? – признаться, Рейши так удивляется, что получается только глупо переспросить.  
Лаборант кивает, передаёт ворох бумаг Авашиме, и сотрудники Скипетра Четыре официально заполучают на неопределённый срок недружелюбно настроенное и опасное для общества "домашнее животное". Животное равнодушно рассматривает высокие потолки.

Стрейн решают поселить в одной из камер верхнего яруса. В конце концов, Синий Король действительно не считает себя дрессировщиком редких малоизученных зверей.  
Ближе к обеду на верхнем ярусе раздаются взрывы.  
Не проходит и минуты, как Мунаката с мечом на изготовку встречает беглеца у выхода с этажа. Даёт отмашку открыть двери, и те беззвучно расходятся в стороны, выпуская наружу клубы дыма. Стрейн выходит, не таясь, и кажется расслабленным, будто только проснулся. Обводит собравшихся, вооружённых людей спокойным взглядом, пока не встречается с ответным взглядом Мунакаты. С минуту они смотрят друг на друга, пока Рейши не встаёт прямо, убирая меч в ножны, и даёт отбой, приказывая подчинённым возвращаться к своим делам. Те удивлённо переглядываются, но оспорить приказ даже не думают. Мунаката чуть прикрывает глаза, доверие подчинённых тепло отзывается в груди.  
Нащупывает в ладони поводок, чуть натягивает, различая едва слышное короткое рычание.  
– Что ты творишь?  
Стрейн молчит, хвост мелко подрагивает, касаясь кисточкой подошв. Игра в гляделки ему быстро надоедает, взгляд начинает блуждать по офису, ни на чём подолгу не задерживаясь. Мунаката ждёт, пока не понимает, что отвечать ему не собираются.  
– Тебе не понравилось в камере? – взгляд вновь обращается к нему. – Можешь побыть в моём кабинете, пока мы не придумаем, как с тобой быть.  
Рейши и сам не знает, зачем предлагает это. У него полно работы, а чужое присутствие отвлекает, не говоря уж о том, что пустить к себе стрейн, способного в лимитере пробить защиту верхнего уровня – не является светлой идеей по умолчанию.  
Стрейн делает шаг ему на встречу.

Придумывать, чем занять гостя, не приходится.  
Мунаката отпускает поводок на подходе, а стоит им переступить порог – стрейн замирает, напряжённо осматривая помещение, принюхивается, хвост стегает Рейши по ногам. Не находя угрозы, стрейн успокаивается, тихо проскальзывает внутрь, обходя помещение вдоль стен. Равнодушие стекает с него талой блёклой краской, обнажая скрытые до того нестерпимо яркие цвета. На дне янтарной радужки плещется почти детское любопытство, он с интересом разглядывает и картины на стенах, и корешки книг, и содержимое шкафов. Нимало не смущается трогать, вертит в руках какие-то безделушки, разве что на зуб не берёт.  
Кошка на новой территории.  
Мунаката ловит себя на улыбке и встряхивается, садится за стол, открывая досье.  
Нетипично высокий для стрейн уровень силы, схожей по природе с силой Королей. Нестабильный контроль – опасен для себя не меньше, чем для окружающих. Замечены необоснованные вспышки агрессии во время исследований, несколько побегов. Много спит – не ясно, физическая ли это потребность, – большую часть времени равнодушен к окружающей среде, склонен к апатии.  
Мунаката пытается наложить скупые строки об абстрактном объекте номер три на живой образ и терпит неудачу за неудачей.  
Кошка разгуливает у него по кабинету, и последнее, что можно уловить в её взгляде – это апатия. У кошки есть имя, – напоминает себе Мунаката, – кошку зовут Микото. Суо.  
– Суо, – Мунаката пробует имя на вкус, и оно ложится на язык мягкой поступью расслабленного хищника.  
Стрейн замирает, как стоял. Отрывается от изучения коллекции пазлов и долго смотрит на Рейши немигающим внимательным взглядом прежде, чем медленно кивнуть.

С этого момента резиденция Скипетра Четыре превращается в полигон для кошачьих игрищ.  
Почуявший относительную свободу зверь не имеет тормозов и понятий о человеческой морали. Единственным общим, что есть между ним и представлением Мунакаты о кошках, оказывается самостоятельность. Суо шумный, громкий, и не замечать его невозможно. Он по-прежнему не разговаривает, но траектория его движения безошибочно прослеживается криками сотрудников, звоном стекла и грохотом перевёрнутой мебели.  
Сила стрейн не использовалась ни разу с момента инцидента на верхних ярусах камер, но когда Суо пытается сунуть нос в механизмы работы леп-топов – всё заканчивается искрящейся проводкой и пластом лежащей Сетью. Фушими в сердцах обещает напустить на него волкодава, и тем самым совершает роковую ошибку. Суо не упускает ни единой возможности оказаться под рукой Сарухико. Прячет аппарату, пытается сделать подножку хвостом, утаскивает отчёты и не отдаёт, пока не дождётся личного оклика Мунакаты. Рейши считает, что он слишком близко к сердцу принимает угрозу волкодавом – по его мнению, кошак скорее сам перекусит горло любой бедолаге.  
Постоянные выходки развлекающегося стрейн прибавляют Мунакате изрядную долю хлопот, но наблюдать за ним – сплошное удовольствие. Суо любопытен, как всякая кошка, и как кошка же – не привык считаться с чужими интересами. На единожды освоенной территории он чувствует себя королём, и имеющимся не ограничивается. Технический отдел устал писать жалобы на исцарапанную аппаратуру, но часами играет с ним в свободное от заданий время. Аналитики в восторге – кот обожает дремать на высоких стеллажах под потолком и по просьбе скидывает с верхних полок необходимые увесистые тома, избавив их от необходимости возиться с неудобной лестницей. Мунакате чертовски хочется узнать, как он туда вообще взбирается, но никто не желает сдавать наглеца.  
Психологи Скипетра души в нём не чают. Поначалу посетители напрягались, но стоило кошке невозмутимо устроиться у них в ногах и ткнуться лохматой башкой под руку – отвлекались от собственных тревог моментально. Суо ловит кайф от тактильных контактов, а все вокруг – от громких урчащих звуков довольства.  
Беспардонность Суо – ещё одна причина катаклизмов, сотрясающих Скипетр. Зверь безошибочно чует границы, за преступление которых ему перепадёт по наглой рыжей морде, но до того не отказывает себе ни в чём. Мунаката не раз и не два заставал его развалившимся на софе в комнате отдыха и использующим вместо подушки чужие колени. Девушки краснели, смущались и спешно находили кучу занятий, не терпящих отлагательств. Парни – и это тоже было печально – краснели и спихивали разомлевшую зверюгу на пол. Суо воспринимал это как сигнал к действию и немедленно ввязывался в шутовские потасовки. Это было терпимо. Много хуже становится, когда Суо пытается провернуть психологический трюк с Мунакатой. Удержаться и не почесать за ушами навязчиво ластящуюся тварь практически невозможно. Наполняющее в такие моменты кабинет урчание кажется Рейши оглушительным и почти непотребным. Кошка любит неожиданно задирать голову и ловить губами его пальцы, проходясь по загрубевшей от обращения с мечом коже шершавым языком, как наждаком. В такие моменты смотреть в мерцающие шалые глаза, глядящие в ответ сквозь рыжую щёточку ресниц, почти невыносимо.  
В углу кабинета Короля за бамбуковым ограждением поселяется полдюжины подушек. Суо дрыхнет на них в послеполуденное время, или когда наблюдает за работой Рейши, пытаясь игривыми взглядами саботировать процесс.  
Визиты иной раз затягиваются – гости то и дело забывают о сути разговора, выискивая взглядом стрейн. Быстро берут себя в руки, конечно, виновато поглядывая на Мунакату, делающего вид, что ничего не заметил. Не менее успешно симулирующий сон Суо безбожно палится строго повёрнутыми в направлении говорящих ушами.  
Мунаката начинает опасаться, что мир вокруг медленно, но верно сходит с ума, когда застаёт лейтенанта Авашиму, пытающейся расчесать пребывающую в вечном хаотическом беспорядке тёмно-рыжую гриву.  
Впервые Рейши задумывается о том, насколько тесно переплелась внутренняя жизнь Скипетра с обретённым питомцем, когда обнаруживает отпечаток кошачьей лапы даже в столовой. Принёсшая ужин девушка смущённо комкает белый фартук и говорит что-то о том, что Суо-кун сам помогал это готовить, желая сделать приятно капитану. Мунаката почти не слышит её слов, целиком поглощённый видом Суо, невозмутимо потягивающим любимое молоко через соломинку.

Всё катится по наклонной и срывается в тартарары, когда стрейн решает сунуть свой кошачий нос в оперативную работу. Ему запрещено покидать штаб, но однажды он просто появляется по правую руку от Мунакаты, отдающего команде последние распоряжения перед началом операции. Впоследствии никто так и не может ответить, как именно ему удалось увязаться за ними, но всё, что остаётся Мунакате в тот момент – запереть Суо в фургоне под присмотром связистов.  
Прежде, чем уйти, он натягивает молекулярную нить поводка, напоминая. И старается не обращать внимания на напряжённый взгляд и мельтешащий, нервно хлещущий по бокам хвост.  
Цель задания – торговцы оружием, сумевшие выкрасть из лабораторий один из секретных образцов. Инженеры тряслись над пропажей, как над золотым яйцом, и требовали личного участия Синего Короля. Разработки не должны попасть на улицы и всё в таком духе.  
Всё идёт по плану, пока не обнаруживается, что одним из свойств украденного оружия оказывается ультразвук широкого спектра, невыносимый для человеческого слуха. Мунакате он не помеха, но драгоценных секунд, на которые он глохнет и старается пересилить ошпаривающую волну головной боли, достаточно, чтобы пустить простую пулю в лоб. Его спасает чудо, вернее, чудовище, которое налетает сбоку и сметает его с ног, на мгновение придавливая тяжёлым горячим телом. В следующее же мгновение огненный зверь уже молнией мечется меж оставшихся боевиков. Ещё несколько секунд требуется Мунакате, чтоб придти в себя и подняться на ноги, и успевает он как раз вовремя, чтоб с силой натянуть поводок, рывком отдирая дурную кошку, едва не сомкнувшую пасть на горле ублюдка, ранее державшего пресловутый экспериментальный образец. Под косматой пылающей гривой проступают очертания шипов и ремня ошейника. Зверь и не думает успокаиваться, рычит и рвётся вперёд, Рейши кожей чувствует, как накаляется воздух и растёт уровень высвобождаемого пламени. Видеть такого прежде не доводилось. Видеть, на что способен слетевший с катушек стрейн, попросту не хочется. Не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтоб понять: случись подобное – его заберут.  
Мунаката шёпотом просит прощения, не замечая, как чутко дёргаются уши на его голос, и усилием воли активирует лимитер. Зверь заходится воем, мгновенно валясь с ног и сжимаясь скулящим комком боли. Пламя вспыхивает, скрывая большое кошачье тело, и быстро гаснет, оставляя перед ошарашенным взглядом Короля нагого, судорожно хватающего воздух ртом Суо. Мунаката осторожно накрывает ладонью ходящие ходуном рёбра, пока второй рукой спешно расстёгивает плащ, и старается не смотреть в мутные, бесполезно пытающиеся сфокусироваться глаза.

Суо приходит в себя быстро и вроде бы всё остаётся по-прежнему – женские визги, ругань Фушими, бессовестное урчание – и в то же время неуловимо меняется. Кошка проводит в кабинете Мунакаты даже больше времени, чем прежде, но либо спит, либо складывает позаимствованные наборы пазлов. И больше не идёт под руки.  
Не помогают даже взятки фруктовым молоком. Не то, чтобы Рейши действительно считал это взятками...  
Мунаката с неожиданностью ловит себя на некрасивой ревности, когда находит Сери за работой: одной рукой лейтенант набирает отчёт, другой бессознательно перебирает медные прядки. Рейши прекрасно известно, что они жёсткие и чуть колючие на ощупь. Заметив его, Авашима тут же поднимается на ноги, а Суо так и остаётся сидеть, только переводит на Мунакату равнодушный взгляд.  
Авашима ловит его через два дня, долго извиняется и наконец советует поговорить. Ей даже не нужно озвучивать, с кем именно, но легко сказать "поговори", когда потенциальный собеседник – обиженная кошка, которая и двух слов не свяжет, даже если захочет. И тем не менее Мунаката не может не признать актуальность совета.  
Подходящий случай ещё долго не может представиться, и в итоге Мунаката приходит к выводу, что подходящего в его ситуации и быть не может. И решает поговорить с Суо, как только тот вновь покажется на глаза. Стрейн не заставляет себя ждать, а вот Его Величество Случай определённо имеет на Мунакату зуб...  
Суо вваливается в кабинет запыхавшийся, на несколько секунд замирая под внимательным взглядом. Мунаката любуется им – таким: глаза лихорадочно блестят, крепкие мускулы перекатываются под тонкой майкой, уши встопорщены, хвост возбуждённо метёт по полу. Красивый. Зверь хищно ведёт носом, фыркает, разрывая зрительный контакт, и направляется к своему лежбищу. Мунаката встаёт из-за стола и идёт к нему, присаживается напротив.  
Как на зло, слова не идут. Суо наблюдает за ним, подобрав под себя длинные ноги и скучающе подперев голову, а стоит Рейши всё-таки набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы толкнуть красивую патетичную речь, внезапно перебивает:  
– Если ты сейчас собрался толкнуть красивую патетичную речь, то лучше не надо.  
Мунаката от неожиданности больно прикусывает язык. Несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, пока, наконец, не выдавливает очевидное:  
– Ты разговариваешь?!  
Суо закатывает глаза, и Рейши кое-как проглатывает эту новость.  
– Но почему раньше молчал?  
Между ними ненадолго повисает пауза. Рейши впору бы уже усомниться в собственном слухе, но Суо всё же нехотя отвечает:  
– Просто не люблю красивые разговоры, – пожимает плечами он. – Раньше как-то повода не было.  
У Мунакаты есть собственное мнение насчёт повода, но всё же, поговорить он хотел не об этом. Суо снова не даёт ему начать, без перехода бросая в лицо:  
– Я тебя защищал.  
Это звучит как обвинение, и им же, по сути, является. Виски неприятно колет. Что ж, он подозревал, что именно в этом проблема.  
– Я знаю, – спокойно кивает, и у Суо расширяются глаза. – Но я не мог позволить тебе убить человека. Если бы...  
Слова опять не желают вязаться друг с другом, Мунаката чувствует острый прилив раздражения. Какого чёрта он не может собраться с мыслями из-за дурацкого разговора? От него-то и требуется всего – сказать как есть. Суо не сможет не понять – Мунаката уверен в этом каким-то шестым чувством.  
– Если бы ты убил его и сорвался, нам бы приписали проваленное задание, а тебя – забрали.  
Зверь жадно ловит каждое его слово. И несомненно слышит то, что малодушно спрятано за беспокойством о репутации Скипетра. Молчит какое-то время, переваривая информацию, а затем быстрым движением подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь тёплым лбом в шею. Мунаката вскидывает руки в незаконченном движении, невольно дёргая уголком губ, и всё-таки обнимает за плечи. Не может удержаться – легонько дует в рефлекторно прижавшееся мохнатое ухо. Чуть отстраняет от себя, беря за подбородок и осторожно надавливая на скулы. Суо без заминки приоткрывает рот, и от этой искренней покорности ведёт. Рейши нежно проводит кончиком пальца по нижней губе, касается острых белых зубов. Получается только тихо выдохнуть:  
– Ты не против?  
Суо вместо ответа прячет глаза за ресницами и вбирает палец в рот, лаская и посасывая. Вид у него при этом настолько же довольный, насколько пошлый. Рейши сам не замечает, как вкладывает ему в рот второй палец, влажные звуки и шум крови отдаются в ушах набатом. Долго терпеть не получается. Суо низко, не сдерживаясь, стонет прямо в поцелуй, жадно лижется и стискивает поясницу ногами, когда Рейши опрокидывает его на спину.  
Мунакате ещё столько всего предстоит сделать. Убедить подчинённых или хотя бы себя, что он не сошёл с ума. Подать документы на закрепление объекта номер три, Микото Суо за Скипетром на постоянной основе. Научить его контролировать свою силу. Избавиться от проклятого лимитера, царапающего кожу острыми шипами. И много чего ещё. Но всем этим он займётся потом. Сейчас у него в руках выгибается удивительное существо, вызывающее в своей откровенности и непосредственности, сумевшее с истинно кошачьими грацией и настойчивостью пролезть к самому сердцу и отвоевать себе территорию в нём. А, как Рейши уже довелось убедиться на собственном опыте, освоенное единожды, кошки покидать не любили.

_© Remira, 25/01/13_


End file.
